


film night

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspo
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	film night

the youngest tucker brother laid alone in his bed inside of his cabin room, watching the small tv that was already provided by the company until he heard a knock on his door.

"who is it?" carson asked as he paused his movie and looked over at the door.

"it's matt." a muffled voice replied from the other end of the door.

"you can come in, it's unlock." 

the door opened to the older blond male walking in and shutting the door behind him, he walked over to carson's bed and flopped on it face first, the impact of matt flopping on the bed caused the mattress to make carson bounce a bit. 

"you don't want to be in there with the others?" carson asked before unpausing his movie and focusing on it again before he was interrupted. 

matt lifted his head up and shook it, "nah, just feel like chilling." he then turned his head towards the tv. "what are you watching?"

"oh, just moana. no one else wanted to watch it so i just decided to watch it in my room." carson didn't look away from the tv as he responded. 

"can i watch with you?" matt smiled.

"go for it."

matt took off his jacket and shoes, placing them somewhere in carson's room before getting into the brunette's bed, which was big considering how small the younger male was. carson smiled, enjoying the company of matt and enjoying his favorite movie.

at one point in the middle of the movie, matt wrapped his arms around carson, pulling the younger male closer to him. carson didn't complain, he laid his head on matt's chest, wiggling his body until he finally became comfortable. matt's heartbeat was smoothing as they watched the movie in silence. 

eventually they fell asleep, the shone of the tv illuminating the two males as they held each other in their sleep.


End file.
